


crawl home to him

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Is Mentally Ill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: “Hey, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky turned his small smile on Steve and bumped his knee against Steve’s as he sat down. “How’d your appointment go?” he asked.Or, Bucky's been to too many damn psych appointments but now he's found out what's actually going on.





	crawl home to him

When Bucky walked back into their apartment, Steve was sitting on the couch with his laptop balanced on his knees. He seemed hard at work, so Bucky quietly slipped off his shoes and jacket before going to join him on the couch. Music was playing quietly from the TV and Bucky recognized the song from one of the playlists he had made. He smiled slightly, his weary face seeming to ache at the exertion. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky turned his small smile on Steve and bumped his knee against Steve’s as he sat down. “How’d your appointment go?” he asked. 

Bucky shrugged and shifted closer to Steve, setting the paper he had been given on the couch next to them. “It was fine. Today was when they were gonna give me the grocery list of shit wrong with me,” he said quietly, not looking at him. 

Steve tilted his head. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked and closed his laptop. He gently slid it onto the ottoman and turned to face Bucky better. 

“I guess. There’s a bunch of ‘em,” Bucky said with a dry laugh that didn’t reach his face. He picked up the folded piece of paper and took a breath. “Well, I have PTSD,” he said with a shrug. “That one is easy.”

“Don’t we all,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I’m also obsessive compulsive, which they think I’ve always been,” Bucky said. He didn’t look at Steve.

“That makes sense, I think,” Steve nodded. 

“A dissociative disorder, that’s what separates me and Winter, type two Bipolar, and some sort of personality disorder,” Bucky said all at once. He ran a shaky hand through his messy but like, stylishly messy short hair. Steve nodded again. 

“Alright,” he said without anything else. Bucky frowned and finally met his eyes. 

“It’s a lot,” he said. 

Steve shrugged. “It’s all a part of you. I’ve been doing some research on this, some of the stuff I suspected you may have. The type 2 Bipolar I think you’ve always had, too, and I’m used to a lot of the other stuff by now. Winter isn’t even violent now.”

“Thanks to Shuri and T’Challa,” Bucky said softly. 

“And the personality disorder? That’s fine, you’ve always been an interesting fella,” Steve said with one corner of his mouth quirked up. Bucky pushed his shoulder into Steve’s and smiled despite himself.

“I just hate knowing that they have such a lasting impact on me,” he muttered. “I want to be Bucky from 1940 with a boyfriend and a job and, well, I guess we got the shitty Brooklyn apartment, but all the rest. I want it back.”

Steve’s arm sneaked around Bucky’s shoulders. “I think you’re most of the way there, but we ain’t going back to the 40’s,” he said. 

Bucky laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in 1 day! what a time 
> 
> title sort of from work song by hozier bc i wrote this listening to that 
> 
> thanks levi for helping me work & flesh out my hc for this, this is for u


End file.
